Goodbye my love
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Goodbye my love**

**Twoshoot**

**Pairing: Wonkyu**

**Author: Choiweet chokyulate **

**Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun**.

**Rated: T menuju S ( sesuatu ? ) *plak**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, fail angst, **

**Warning : GS Female!kyu and female!uke, OOC, incest. . . So don't like don't read ! **

Summary: langsung baca aja !

Note : ff ini author ambil dr salah satu cerita di komik yg judulnya "Sacrificial Love Trouble" namun untuk kesesuaian Sikon #apadeh maka akan ada perubahan, penambahan cerita (terutama di unsur 'SESUATU' ^hehehehe^) dan penyesuaian cerita disana-sini, jadi bagi pengemar komik ini author minta maaf karena merubah jalan ceritanya. *bow

Goodbye my Love part 1

All Story is Kyuhyun POV

"woah, anak kelas 3 habis olahraga tu. . . kyaaaaa. . . liat. . . liat. . . itu siwon oppa. . . kyaaaa. . . tampan. . . !" ku dengar teman-teman ku berteriak ketika aku dan teman-teman ku melewati lapangan olahraga sekolah ku. Aku melihat di pinggir lapangan ada anak-anak cowok kelas 3 yang sedang bermain air dari keran yang tersedia di pinggir lapangan.

"YA. . . jangan mainan air, kalian ngga bawa handuk kan !" kulihat Jung seongsaenim memarahi mereka yang bermain air karena mereka tidak membawa handuk termasuk Siwon oppa yang membuat histeris teman-teman sekelas ku. "kenapa Siwon Oppa dari hari kehari semakin popular ya ?" batinku.

Deg.

Siwon oppa melihat ku dan berjalan kearah ku dan teman-teman.

"siwon oppa mau pakai handuk ku tidak ?" jerit Sooyoung salah satu teman sekelasku.

"aku pinjam handukmu ya kyunie'a ?" siwon oppa menggulurkan tangannya padaku untuk meminjam handuk ku dan akupun Melirik sooyoung yang memandangku kesal. Aku pun menyerahkan handukku.

"gomawo kyunie'a" siwon oppa pergi bersama teman-teman sekelasnya sebelum sempat aku membalas ucapannya.

"kyaaa. . . siwon oppa keren sekali ya, dia juga pintar dan jago olahraga, selain itu juga baik" hae unni berhisteris ria (?).

"aku benar-benar iri padamu kyu" tukas bummie unni padaku.

"iya kyu aku sangat. . sangat. . iri padamu, habisnya. . . Dia itukan oppamu, walaupun oppa tiri tapi kan kalian serumah, jadi kamu bisa ketemu dia terus tiap hari" hae unni menimpali perkataan bummie unni panjang lebar. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Habisnya yang aku inginkan itu bukan oppa yang keren tetapi pacar yang keren. Selain itu. . . akhir-akir ini siwon oppa, tidak pernah bersikap baik padaku.

.

.

.

Morning t_Home

"kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku !" omelku ketika aku sampai di dapur.

"umma sudah bangunkan kok, berkali-kali. . . kamu tidak sarapan ?!" Tanya umma ku, jungsoo umma adalah umma kandung ku yang menikah lagi dengan jungmo appa, appa siwon oppa, ummaku meminta cerai pada appa kandungku ketika appa kandungku, kangin appa, menikah lagi.

"sudah ngga ada waktu lagi nei untuk sarapan ! oppa mana umma ?" Tanyaku ke umma ketika tidak mendapati siwon oppa di meja makan.

"oppa mu sudah jalan duluan !" tukas jumong appa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

"OPPA. . . JAAAAHHHHHAAAATTTTT" teriak ku dalam hati.

Aku pun langsung berlari ke sekolah ku karena aku yakin bus yang menuju sekolah ku pasti sudah berangkat.

"uaaaaa. . . lari 5 km tanpa sarapan pagi" teriak ku frustasi ketika barhasil melewati gerbang sekolah ku 5menit sebelum ditutup.

"hosh. . . hosh. .. pagi, hae unni hosh. . ." sapa ku ke hae unni ketika bertemu dengannya di tangga menuju kelas kami yang berada di lantai 2 sambil mengatur napas karena kecapean berlari .

"sebentar lagi sudah mau masuk nei, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. . . kaja!" ajak hae unni dan berlari mendahuluiku.

Namun ketika aku akan melangkahkan kaki ku menaiki anak tangga selanjutnya, pandanganku menjadi gelap dan

Bruk !

Dan yang terakhir aku ingat adalah tatapan dan teriakaan khawatir dari . . .

**SIWON OPPA ?**

Gelap, aku tidak bisa membuka mataku. Seseorang tolong aku, Siwon oppa tolong aku.

Hangat, tiba-tiba dahi ku terasa hangat ketika sebuah tangan menyentuhnya dan sebuah(?) bibir menciumnya.

Manis, aku merasakan manis di bibirku ketika ada sebuah bibir yang menciumku.

Wangi, wangi ini makin kuat tercium ketika orang pemilik tangan hangat dan bibir itu makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada ku untuk melumat bibirku.

Tanggan besar ini dan wangi ini.

Ya wangi ini adalah wangi yang sangat ku sukai.

Wangi ini wangi. . .

**SIWON OPPA, BENARKAH ?**

Mimpi, itulah yang terlintas ketika aku membuka mataku.

"kamu sudah sadar ?" Tanya seorang suster padaku.

"aku ada dimana ?" tanyaku lirih.

"Di rumah sakit, kamu jatuh dari tangga tadi, apa kamu ingat ?!"

"ah ya" gumamku tak jelas.

"tidak ada keanehan dengan kepalamu, karena kamu juga tidak terluka parah, kamu sudah tidak apa-apa, daripada itu, kamu pingsan karena kekurangan darah dan kamu harus makan yang cukup. . . bla. . .bla. . ." aku tidak mendengar lagi apa yang di bicarakan suster itu sampai dia berkata " selain itu, oppamu tampan ya. . . karena dia sangat menghawatirkanmu, dia terus menungguinmu lo. . ."

Deg.

SIWON OPPA.

Akupun langsung bergegas menemui siwon oppa di ruang tunggu kamar rawat jalan (di tempat author tempat orang yang di treatment tetapi tidak menginap namanya kamar rawat jalan tidak tau di tempat lain ? ), ketika suster itu selesai melepas infuse dari tanganku.

"siwon oppa menunggu ku ya ?" Tanya ku ketika aku sampai di tempat siwon oppa menunggu.

"maaf" ucap siwon oppa lirih, tetapi aku dapat mendengarnya jelas.

"eh, kenapa oppa minta maaf padaku ?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"hari ini aku pergi ke sekolah duluan tanpa membangunkanmu dulu, jadinya kamu terlambat bangun dan tidak sempat sarapan padahal aku tau fisikmu lemah, selain itu. . . Maaf ya. . ." siwon oppa menggantung kata-katanya dan menatapku penuh arti yang semakin membuatku tak mengerti.

.

.

.

"kamu yakin tidak mau pulang naik taksi?!" Tanya siwon oppa entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya ketika kami dalam parjalanan pulang dg jalan kaki.

"tidak, aku mau jalan saja" jawabku semangat.

"kalau begitu sini tasmu !" siwan oppa mengambil tas sekolahku dan membawanya. Siwon oppa langsung berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku menatapnya punggungnya dan terdiam.

Karena aku pingsan jadi aku bisa pulang sama siwon oppa, sebab sudah lama aku tidak pulang bareng siwon oppa. Senangnya bisa pulang dengan siwon oppa lagi.

Kenapa ?

Karena saat jalan bersama siwon oppa,aku merasa. , Emh. . . Bangga. . .

Seakan-akan. . . aku berjalan dengan pacar yang keren. . .

Terlihat seperti itu tidak ya. . .

Blus. . .

Ah, apa yang ku pikirkan. Aku yakin pasti pipiku sekarang memerah, bahkan mungkin seluruh wajah ku sudah memerah.

"ayo jalan" tegur siwon oppa ketika siwon oppa menyadari bahwa aku tidak bargerak dari tempatku berhenti tadi ketika siwon oppa mengambil tasku untuk dibawakan.

"jangan berlari begitu. . ." tegur siwon oppa.

.

.

.

View days later

t school_

"baik terima kasih ya kyu, sudah mengantarkan tugas teman-temanmu"

"ye. . . Oh songsaenim" aku membungkukan badanku membari hormat dan bersiap keluar kantor guru namun.

"eh kau, choi kyuhyun adiknya choi siwon dari kelas 3b kan ?"

"ah ya, saya choi kyuhyun adiknya choi siwon, ada apa ya songsaenim ?"

"tadi bapak lupa menyerahkan ini kepada kakakmu, tolong ini kamu kasih ke orang tuamu ya. . ."

Ketika aku dalam perjalanan menuju kelasku, ku buka amplop pemberian wali kelas siwon oppa, dan

"loh ini kan. . . ?"

.

.

.

Night home_

"umma ini ada titipan dari wali kelas oppa. . ."

"apa ?" Tanya umma.

"sepertinya wali kelas siwon oppa salah kasih formulir deh. . .inikan formulir pindah sekolah"

"pak guru tidak salah kok. . ." tukas siwon oppa yang membaca sambil berbaring di sofa ruang keluarga

Deg.

Apa maksud siwon oppa tadi. Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini.

"sebenarnya kami akan membicarakan pada kyunie saat pengumuman resmi dari kantor appa sudah keluar. . . karena di kantor appa tiba-tiba ada pergantian staf, appa jadi terpaksa pindah tugas dari kantor busan ke kantor pusat di Seoul" jelas umma

"eh, jadi kita pindah begitu ?!" tanyaku ke siwon oppa yang beranjak ke kamarnya.

"tidak, yang pindah ke Seoul hanya aku dan appa" tukas siwon oppa sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

Deg.

Apa ?

Oh. . . begitu. . .

Akhinya aku mengerti kenapa siwon oppa memilih universitas di Seoul daripada disini di Busan.

TAPI, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali !

Tidak tau mengapa, tiba-tiba saja perasaanku menjadi tidak menentu.

Sedih. . .

Kecewa. . .

Marah. . .

Brak. . . brak. . .

Aku tidak sadar sudah menbuka dan menutup pintu kamar siwon oppa dg keras. Aku lihat siwon oppa berdiri menghadap meja belajarnya sambil merapikan bukunya dan membelakangiku.

"SIWON OPPA. . . sayangkan kalo pindah sekarang. . . bukankah sebentar lagi kakak akan lulus dari sekolah, kenapa sampai harus pindah sekarang ?" Tanyaku

"lagipula aku akan masuk universitas disana ko jd tak ada salahnya aku pindah sekarang, selain itu aku juga bermaksud untuk ikut les persiapan ujian masuk universitas disana, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk ikut pindah ke seoul dengan appa" siwon oppa masih berbicara dengan menbalakangiku

"akhir musim panas nanti, aku akan keluar dari rumah ini. . ."

Deg.

TIDAK BISA.

"aku akan ikut pindah"

"hah ?" siwon oppa berbalik dan menatak lurus kemataku.

"aku juga akan ikut pindah sekolah dan ikut oppa" aku meraskan tatapan siwon oppa berubah dari heran menjadi marah.

Apa yang aku pikirkan, kenapa aku berkata begitu dan membuat oppa menatapku marah.

"kenapa kamu berkata begitu ! AKU TIDAK MAU LEBIH LAMA LAGI BERADA DISISI KAMU TAU !"

To Be Countinue


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Goodbye my love**

**Twoshoot**

**Pairing: Wonkyu**

**Author: Choiweet chokyulate**

**Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun**.

**Rated: T sedikit M jd.a T++ lah ! **

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, fail angst **

**Warning : GS Female!kyu n female!uke, OOC, incest. . . So don't like don't read ! dan adegan Yadong yang nga keliatan ?**

Summary: langsung baca aja !

Note : ff ini author ambil dr salah satu cerita di komik yg judulnya "Sacrificial Love Trouble" namun untuk kesesuaian Sikon #apadeh mak akan ada perubahan dan penyesuaian ceita disana-sini jadi bagi pengemar komik ini athor minta maaf karena merubah sedikit jalan ceritanya. *bow

Goodbye my Love part 2

All Story is Kyuhyun POV

"kenapa kamu berkata begitu ! AKU TIDAK MAU LEBIH LAMA LAGI BERADA DISISI KAMU TAU !" untuk pertama kalinya siwon oppa berteriak padaku.

Buk. . . buk. . . buk. . .

Tanpa sadar aku melempari siwon oppa dengan buku2 siwon oppa yang ada di rak tepat disampingku.

"YA. . . CHO KYUHYUN HENTIKAN" siwon oppa berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dari lemparanku

"kenapa oppa berkata jahat begitu ! kenapa oppa memanggilku cho kyuhyun. .kalau aku ada salah aku akan memperbaikinya. . . a. . .aku juga akan. . . hiks. . .hiks. . . mengerjakan pr ku sendiri. .hiks..hiks. . .aku..hiks..juga akan..hiks..ba. . hiks. . .ngun pagi sendiri. . . hiks. . . hiks. . ." aku menunduk karena air mataku makin deras mengalir. Siwon oppa tidak pernah membentakku sebelumnya dan tidak pernah memanggil ku dengan nama keluarga ayah kandungku sebelumnya.

"karena itu," aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap mata siwon oppa dg penuh harap.

"aku mohon oppa jangan pergi dan jgn memanggilku dengan nama cho kyuhyun oppa, it. . ."

Greb.

Tiba-tiba siwon oppa memelukku erat.

"kakak yang mencintai adiknya sendiri itu bukan hal yang baik, akan lebih baik kita berpisah" siwon oppa melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap rambutku dan beranjak pergi.

"oppa sudah mengatakan hal yang aneh, maaf ya kyunie'a, lupakan saja yang oppa katakana tadi. . ." ucap siwon oppa sebelum benar2 keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku membatu rasanya seperti mimpi, tapi ini nyata kan. Tadi siwon oppa. . .

Jadi selama ini, Siwon oppa yang selalu terlihat ceria dan baik pada semua orang, namun akhir-akhir ini, berbeda dan bersikap dingin hanya padaku. . .

Dan alasan semua itu karena. . .

DIA MENCINTAIKU

Akupun tersadar dan berlari keluar rumah karena setelahku cari ternyata tidak ada di dalam rumah.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari hingga akhirnya aku menemukan siwon oppa berada di ujung persimpangan blog rumah kami.

"SIWON OPPA" Teriakku memanggil siwon oppa dan siwon oppa menoleh melihatku.

Aku masih berlari tetapi Air mata ku makin deras sja mengalir hingga pandanganku mengabur karena mataku tertutup air mata. Sampai akhirnya ketika beberapa meter sebelum sampai di tempat siwon oppa berada aku tersandung dan terjatuh. Siwon oppa bergegas menghampiriku.

"tunggu. . . hiks. . . tu..tunggu. . hiks. . hiks. . ba..hiks..bagaimana ini oppa, saat mendengar. . hiks. . pernyataan oppa aku benar-benar senang, hingga aku..hiks.. ngga bisa berhenti menanggis. . hiks"aku masih terduduk di jalan dan tepat di depanku siwon oppa tegak berdiri.

"apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan oppa ?" tanyaku sambil mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap langsung mata siwon oppa.

Siwon oppa membantuku berdiri.

"kau berbohong" Tanya siwon oppa tak percaya.

"tidak, selama ini aku ingin oppa memperlakukanku dengan lembut sebagai pacar bukan adik" jawabku mantap.

Siwon oppa menangkup wajah ku dengan kedua tanganya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Siwon menatapku dalam dan langsung mempertemukan bibir kami.

Deg.

Tangan, bibir dan wangi ini sama dengan seseorang yang kurasakan keberadaannya disampingku di rumah sakit waktu itu.

"oppa yang menciumku ketika aku tarbaring pinsan di rumah sakit?" tanyaku langsung ketika siwon oppa menarik bibirnya dari bibirku.

"kau merasakanya?" aku menggangguk "ku kira hanya mimpi"

"tapi yang ini bukan mimpi"

Siwon oppa langsung melumat bibirku dan aku membalasnya. Aku membuka sedikit bibirku untuk memberikan jalan untuk lidah siwon oppa untuk bermain di dalam mulutku. Kami saling berperang lidah didalam mulutku dan tentu saja siwon oppa yang memenangkan pertarungan itu. Kami saling bertukar saliva hingga ada yang menetes keluar dari mulutku. siwon oppa mendorongku kejalan sempit yang gelap tepat disebelah kami berdiri tadi. Siwon oppa memepetkanku ketembok pembatas jalan. Siwon oppa terus menciumku hingga aku merasakan sesak karena kehabisan oksigen. Aku mendorongnya pelan dan dia melepaskan ciumanya, kesempatan itu ku gunakan untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"eum. . . enggghhhh... . . wonnie oppa" desahku ketika siwon oppa mengalihkan ciumannya keleher jenjangku.

"AKhhhhhh. . ." teriakku ketika siwon oppa mengigit leher ku dan menghisapnya untuk memberi kissmark dileherku.

"ukh. . . enggghhhh. . . wonnie oppa. . . ukh" aku makin mendesah ketika tangan kanan siwon oppa meremas payudaraku dari luar kaosku yang berpotongan V neck lebar.

"OP..mmphh. ." teriakanku ditahan dengan cepat oleh lumatan di bibirku oleh siwon oppa. aku merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat ketika kedua tangan siwon oppa meremas kesar kedua payudaraku.

Kakiku rasanya sangat lemas tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat badanku dan siwon oppa langsung melepaskan tangan kirinya dari payudaraku dan memeluk pinggangku erat.

"oppa kita masih ada dijalanan, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat" kataku ketika siwon oppa melepaskan ciumanya dibibirku dan kembali membuat kissmark lagi di leherku. Mendengar perkataanku siwon oppa menghentikan acaranya membuat lebih banyak kissmark di leherku dan menatapku.

"saranghae baby" ucap siwon oppa dan mengecup bibirku.

"nado, saranghae oppa" balasku dengan wajah memerah, untung saja di jalan sempit ini tidak ada lampunya dan hanya mendapatkan cahaya dari bulan sehigga my tomato face tidak terlihat siwon oppa.

"kaja, kita pulang" dan kami pun pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

**.**

**Beberapa Hari Kemudian**

"umma, aku dan kyu mau jalan-jalan berdua dengan kyu hari ini, bolehkah umma ?" Siwon oppa meminta izin pada umma dan aku hanya bisa menunduk was-was.

"hati-hati disana dan jaga adikmu, siwon" appa menasihati kami.

"itu pasti kulakukan appa" ucap siwon oppa mantap.

.

.

"Arghhh. . . APPO. . . Hiks. . . pelan-pelan oppa" teriakku kesakitan. Ini sungguh-sungguh sangat sakit, ketika siwon oppa menjebol vagina ku yang masih sempit karene aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

"ah. . . tahan sebentar baby. . . oh. . . kau sempit sekali"

.

.

"ah. . . disana oppa, ah. . .aahhhh. . . lebih cepat oppa. . ."

"aku. . . tak tahan . . . aaaahhhh. . . ahhh. . . akuu kee. . .ahh. . . luaaahhh. . . argghhhh. . ."

"Baby. . . Oppa ju. . .arghhhh. . . ga keluar. . . ARRGHHHH. . ."

"aku mencintaimu baby"

"nado"

.

.

.

**Train Station**

"oppa, harus menelponku setiap hari" ucapku manja sambil bergelayut manja dilengan siwon oppa.

"ya, oppa akan menelponmu tiap hari"oppa menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"janji !" aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"ya, oppa janji" siwon oppa mencium bibirku sekilas dan beranjak masuk ke kereta menyusul appa yang sudah masuk duluan kedalam kereta sedangkan umma sedang ke toilet dan baru kembali dari toilet ketika kerata baru saja berangkat.

"rumah pasti akan sepi" umma bergumam pelan.

"ya. . . hiks. . . aku merindukan siwon oppa. . . hiks. . ." aku memeluk ummaku erat.

"uh. . . anak umma yang cantik dan manis ini ko menangis sih, baru saja oppanya pergi sudah menangis gini. . . wonnie oppa pasti kemabali ko" umma menenangkanku.

"ya, siwon oppa pasti kembali" ucapku sambil menghapus air mataku.

"dan ketika siwon oppa kembali dia akan melamarku" lanjutku dalam hati.

END

Huph, saya tau cerita ff nei jadi ancur dari versi cerita komik aslinya gara-gara improvisasi saya, dari alur cerita yang tidak jelas dan terlalu cepat serta gaya bahasa yang aneh. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena sudah mengecewakan para pembaca.


End file.
